


Collecting Butterflies

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Clock Verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean goes to Stanford with Sam, December Drabble Days, Drabbles, M/M, Stanford Era, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Dean and Sam have a little down time.Set sometime after Eight O'Clock





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the December Drabble Days, prompt was Clock Verse, butterflies, for [](http://devon99.livejournal.com/profile)[devon99](http://devon99.livejournal.com/) 

 

Sam sat in the grass on campus, his back to a tree with his brother’s head resting on his thigh.  His boyfriend?  He didn’t know how to think of Dean anymore, except that he knew he wanted to continue running his fingers through his hair, loved being able to lean down and kiss if he wanted.  He was content at the moment though, his book ignored on one side as the afternoon passed by. 

Dean was smiling, warm and carefree, bringing one hand up to pat Sam’s where it rested over Dean’s heart, butterflies flying around them in their silence. 

 


End file.
